


O Carlos, Where Art Thou?

by supercuteandhellaqueer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, god this is so sappy, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercuteandhellaqueer/pseuds/supercuteandhellaqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil doesn't know where Carlos is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoever_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoever_i_am/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so let me know what you think! Concrit is always welcome.

Cecil glanced down at his phone and frowned. This wasn’t like Carlos. He never ignored calls, especially none from Cecil. He closed his eyes and sent his third eye looking throughout Night Vale. He searched everywhere, but Carlos was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t at Big Rico’s Pizza, or The Ralphs, or even The House That Doesn’t Exist. Cecil pondered on this for a while, when out of nowhere, his phone beeped. He shot out of his chair and fumbled for his phone, dropping it three times in the process. When he finally got a firm grip on the device, he shrieked with joy. A text, from his imperfect Carlos! Shaking with excitement, Cecil could barely read the words on the small screen in his hand. 

**Carlos <3: come home, I have a surprise for you! **

Cecil leapt out of his office chair, yelled a quick goodbye to his new intern, Chad, and slammed the station door behind him. Running at an almost supernatural speed, he arrived home, heels screeching to a stop. He sped up the steps to the porch, and there, on the porch swing, was his Carlos.  
“Hey Carlos,” he said, greeting his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. “You said you had a surprise for me?”  
“I sure do, Cecil,” replied the handsome scientist. Cecil’s curiosity was almost to the point of overwhelming him. Suddenly, he noticed Carlos’ shaking hands. _‘Why is he so nervous?’_ he thought to himself. The normally confident scientist was almost shaking in his boots, so to speak. Then, Carlos kneeled down, and beginning the best moment of Cecil’s life so far, took out a silver ring and said,  
“Cecil Gershwin Palmer, I love you more than I love science. Will you marry me?”  
Tears springing to his eyes, Cecil nodded quickly, unable to speak. Pulling his boyfrie… excuse him, _fiancee_ to his feet, Cecil kissed him repeatedly, murmuring,  
“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! This is so… neat!”


	2. Epilogue

The Faceless Old Woman chuckled quietly to herself. _‘Finally,’_ she thought, _‘That poor scientist has been holding onto that ring for months. I’m glad he finally got up the nerve to ask. As though Cecil would have said anything but yes.’_ Shrinking further into the shadows and scuttling onto the ceiling, she watched the joyous scene unfold for the happy couple as she secretly lived in their home.


End file.
